heroes_and_villiansfandomcom-20200214-history
Daphne Blake
Daphne Anne Blake is a character in the long-running Scooby-Doo franchise. Daphne, depicted as coming from a wealthy family, is noted for her red-orange hair, her fashion sense, and her knack for getting into danger. Daphne is considered to be the third most popular character in the Scooby-Doo franchise, only behind Shaggy Rogers and Scooby-Doo, and has appeared in more adaptations than the other characters, aside from Shaggy and Scooby. She is also Fred Jones' love interest. Personality Daphne is the rich member of the gang and she likes to shop, fashion and taking care of her apperance. Daphne gets in to a lot of trouble which earned her the nickname "Danger-prone Daphne". Over the years she has learned to solve her own problems so no will worry about about her. Daphne loves fashion and fancy things but also cares about her friends and will sometimes use her things she loves to help or save her friends. Daphne has an obsession for shopping, fashion and style just Scooby and Shaggy have for food a Fred has for traps. She has been known to get distracted by her obsession. Daphne is from Scotland whereas Velma is from Germany, and Shaggy and Fred are from the United States. Daphne doesn't only have family in Scotland she also has family in France. Though she is known as "Danger-prone Daphne" she has proven she doesn't always need to be rescued learning many skills and abilities to save herself. Even though she has become less of a damsel in distress she occasionally sometimes is still danger-prone. Overview Performers * Indira Stefanianna Christopherson in Scooby-Doo, Where are You! (1969-70) * Heather North Kenney in Scooby-Doo (1970-1997, 2003) * Kellie Martin in A Pup Named Scooby-Doo (1988-91) * Mary Kay Bergman in Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island (1998), Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost (1999) and Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders (2000) (following Bergman's suicide in 1999) * Grey DeLisle in Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase (2001), What's New, Scooby-Doo? (2002-2006), Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra-Doo (2010), Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (2010-2013) and Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! (2015-2018) * Sarah Michelle Gellar in Scooby-Doo (2002) and Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed (2004) * Kate Melton in Scooby-Doo! The Mystery Begins (2009) and Scooby Doo! Curse of the Lake Monster(2010) * In Daphne & Velma, she was played by Sarah Jeffery. Character description Together with her other teenage companions, Fred Jones, Shaggy Rogers, Velma Dinkley, and Shaggy's pet Great Dane, Scooby Doo, Daphne would engage in solving various mysteries. Daphne was portrayed as enthusiastic, but clumsy and danger-prone, hence her nickname "Danger-Prone Daphne" (revealed by her cousin, Shannon, being danger-prone is a Blake family trait in Scooby-Doo and the Loch Ness Monster), member of the gang, who always follows her intuition. She serves as the damsel in distress and would occasionally get kidnapped, tied up, gagged, and left imprisoned. Scooby and Shaggy usually save her, but sometimes Fred and Velma or even the whole gang do it. But as the franchise went on, she became a stronger, more independent character, who can take care of herself. Daphne's character is the most developed in the starring cast, going from a klutzy teenager to a successful journalist to an ingenuous fashionista to a black belt martial artist. When Scooby is nowhere to be found, Daphne also yells "Scooby-Doo! Where are you?!". In later shows, Daphne is the one who owns the Mystery Machine and lets Freddy drive it due to her crush on him. During the series' fourth incarnation, Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo, some of the episodes focused on Daphne. In the episode, "Shiver and Shake, That Demon's A Snake", Daphne buys an idol which is cursed by the snake demon. On the sail boat, the snake demon attacks Daphne and demands an idol to return. Daphne throws it to Scooby, Shaggy and Scrappy. In the episode, "The Scary Sky Skeleton", Daphne is reunited with her old friend, Wendy. In the episode, "I Left My Neck in San Francisco", Daphne becomes ill and she's unable to help the gang to solve the mystery about The Lady Vampire of the Bay. Due to the vampire's look, Daphne's unseen reflection in the mirror, the bat flying around Daphne's bed and herself returning to bed a little later, Scooby, Shaggy and Scrappy are convinced that Daphne is a vampire. When the vampiress is revealed to be Lefty Callahan, Scooby, Shaggy and Scrappy realize they made a mistake with suspecting Daphne and she's feeling well again. Her usual appearance consists of a purple long sleeved mini dress, pink pantyhose, purple shoes, and a green scarf. From Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island to Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase, she wore a purple and green three-piece suit with matching shoes. In one level she is a damsel in distress being guarded by a dragon. As a child, she wore a pink sweater, red skirt, frilly white panties, pink pantyhose and white knee-high go-go boots. In The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo, she wore some other purple clothes with purple pants and purple high heels. While not as clever as Velma, Daphne would always solve her problems in a different way. The character later became more confident and started playing a more active role as time went on, a result of changing attitudes towards women during the 1970s and 1980s. In What's New, Scooby Doo?, Daphne has also been known to open locks or do other tasks with strange items from her purse. The youthful Daphne portrayed in A Pup Named Scooby-Doo would commonly call upon her butler, Jenkins, to do various tasks, such as ridding her of people, beating up a monster, freaking out, etc. The younger Daphne is shown (along with her parents) not believing in ghost/monsters/supernatual (one of her catchphases in that series was "There is no such thing as ghosts (monsters)!), a trait she lacks outside the A Pup Named Scooby-Doo series. In the movie Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island, Daphne as a young adult, had a very successful investigative TV series called Coast to Coast with Daphne Blake on a fictional channel called "Americana", which the show had aired on for two seasons. The producer of the show was Fred Jones. Throughout the various incarnations of the character, there has been speculation that Daphne and Fred had an attraction toward each other. This is emphasized in Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated. By the time of the second season, they are shown to be actively dating with Fred showing more of his feelings toward Daphne. In the older series like The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo, Shaggy and Daphne might have a relationship because they live together ("That's Monstertainment") and share a plane together ("To All the Ghouls I've Loved Before"). Original Incarnation Early Life Daphne was born to a wealthy family. As a young girl, she met Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Velma Dinkley and Fred Jones and began solving mysteries with them. Through her Scottish family history it is known that all the Balke's are known to be Danger-prone. At some point Daphne when she was younger become friends with Wendy a girl who dreamed of becoming a pilot the two wouldn't meet up again until many years later when Mystery Inc. had to help solve the mystery of the Sky Skeleton. Daphne along with the rest of were friends with Sharon Wetherby in their younger days it's unknown how they become friends but Daphne and Mystery Inc. would met her again to help capture Elias Kingston. At an early age Daphne and Mystery Inc. became friends with the Arlene Wilcox when this happened is unknown. In her youth Daphne also became friends with Lisa Vanaugh. Daphne comes from a wealthy family her father is a business man who made his fortune when he was eight years old then made off Blake's Bubble Bath and other products that he has made. Her several fortunes over the years. A Pup Named Scooby-Doo Season 1 Insert Details Here Season 2 Insert Details Here Season 3 Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo, Where Are You? Season 1 Insert Details Here Season 2 Insert Details Here The New Scooby-Doo Movies Season 1 Insert Details Here Season 2 Insert Details Here The Scooby-Doo Show Season 1 Insert Details Here Season 2 Insert Details Here Season 3 Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (1979-1980 Series) At some point, Scooby's nephew Scrappy-Doo joined Mystery Inc. Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (1980-1982 Series) Season 1 Insert Details Here Season 2 Insert Details Here Season 3 Insert Details Here The All-New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show/The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries Season 1 (The All-New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show) Insert Details Here Season 2 (The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries) Insert Details Here The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo Insert Details Here Scrappy-Doo Film Trilogy Scooby-Doo Meets The Boo Brothers Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo And The Ghoul School Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo And The Reluctant Werewolf Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo! In Arabian Nights Insert Details Here 1998-2001 Direct-To-Video Animated Movies Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo and The Witch's Ghost Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo and The Alien Invaders Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo and The Cyber Chase Insert Details Here 2003 Direct-To-Video Animated Movies Scooby-Doo and The Legend of The Vampire Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo and The Monster of Mexico Insert Details Here What's New Scooby-Doo? Season 1 Insert Details Here Season 2 Insert Details Here Season 3 Insert Details Here 2004-2009 Direct-To-Video Animated Movies Scooby-Doo and The Loch-Ness Monster Insert Details Here Aloha, Scooby-Doo Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo In Where's My Mummy? Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo: Pirates Ahoy! Insert Details Here Chill Out, Scooby-Doo Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo and The Goblin King Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo and The Samurai Sword Insert Details Here 2010-Current Direct-To-Video Animated Movies Scooby-Doo: Abracadabra-Doo! Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo: Camp Scare Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo: Legend of The Phantosaur Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo: Music of The Vampire Insert Details Here Big Top Scooby-Doo Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo: Mask of The Blue Falcon In Scooby-Doo: Mask of The Blue Falcon, Scooby and the gang go to a comic book convention. Scooby-Doo: Stage Fright Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo: WrestleMania Mystery Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo: FrankenCreepy Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo: Moon Monster Madness Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo and Kiss: Rock And Roll Mystery Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo and WWE: Curse of the Speed Demon Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo: Shaggy's Showdown Insert Details Here 2012-2015 TV Specials Scooby-Doo: Spooky Games Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo: Haunted Holidays Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo and The Spooky Scarecrow Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo: Mecha Mutt Menace Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo: Ghastly Goals Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo and The Beach Beastie Insert Details Here Supernatural Season 13 Scoobynatural Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo Goes Hollywood In the universe of the first official Scooby-Doo movie Scooby-Doo Goes Hollywood, Scooby and the gang know their TV stars. Live-Action Movies Theatrical Live-Action Movies Scooby-Doo: The Movie Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed Insert Details Here Direct-To-Video Live-Action Movies Scooby-Doo: The Mystery Begins Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo: Curse of The Lake Monster Insert Details Here Shaggy And Scooby-Doo Get A Clue Season 1 Insert Details Here Season 2 Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo Mystery Incorporated Season 1 Insert Details Here Season 2 Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo Adventures: The Mystery Map Insert Details Here Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! Season 1 Insert Details Here Season 2 Insert Details Here LEGO Incarnation LEGO Scooby-Doo: Knight Time Terror Insert Details Here LEGO Scooby-Doo: Haunted Hollywood Insert Details Here LEGO Scooby-Doo: Blowout Beach Bash Insert Details Here Videogames Scooby-Doo! Night of 100 Frights Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo! Mystery Mayhem Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo! Unmasked Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo! First Frights Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo! And The Spooky Swamp Insert Details Here In other media Daphne was portrayed by Sarah Michelle Gellar in the film Scooby Doo and its sequel, Scooby Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed. Her husband Freddie Prinze, Jr. played Fred in these same Scooby-Doo movies also. In the movies, Daphne and Fred began a relationship in the first, that followed on through the second. Unlike the previous incarnation of the character, Gellar's version of Daphne is trained in martial arts during Mystery Inc.'s 2 year-long departure in the first film, as she is tired of being a damsel in distress on every case that she is involved in with the gang. Although in the first movie, she is captured by the masked wrestler Zarkos, but she beats him in a fight at the end. Daphne is portrayed by Kate Melton in the third film Scooby-Doo! The Mystery Begins (released as a Made-For-TV movie in 2009) and its sequel Scooby-Doo! Curse of the Lake Monster (which premiered on October 16th 2010). Reception Members of the fanbase of the original Scooby Doo speculated that Daphne and Fred Jones had a romantic attraction to one another. The makers of the Scooby-Doo film originally planned to refer to the rumor by including a scene where Fred asks to stay with Daphne, using the presence of a toothbrush to imply that he wanted to stay with Daphne for the night. The scene was not included in the final version of the film. Trivia * It is revealed Shannon Blake that the Blake family has a history of get caught in traps and captured. She mentioned that all the members of family have been given the nick danger-prone. * Daphne has met Dracula, Frankenstein's Monster and real monsters just like Shaggy, Scooby and Scrappy. In The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries Daphne has met the real Dracula, his wife and Frankenstein's Monster in the episode Who's Minding the Monster. * Daphne along with the rest of the gang has an encounter with Dracula, his wife, Wolfman, Frankenstein's Monster, the Mummy, Gill-Man and the Invisible Man in The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries A Halloween Hassle at Dracula's Castle when the monster's are being haunted by the Ghost of Dr. Van Helsing. * Daphne has encounteredreal monsters in The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries episodes Scooby's Peep-Hole Pandemonium, Who's Minding the Monster, A Halloween Hassle at Dracula's Castle and alien ghost in the episode Ghosts of the Ancient Astronauts. * Daphne along with the rest of the gang met their first real ghost Bartholonew Byfard Boo in A Pup Named Scooby-Doo episode called Ghost Who's Coming to Dinner. Category:Characters Category:Scooby-Doo characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:In love Category:Heroines Category:Detectives Category:Wealthy Category:Tomboys Category:Optimists Category:Damsel in distress Category:Wise characters Category:Warner Bros. characters